<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My mind crashed (and so did I) by Linked_Aurica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088243">My mind crashed (and so did I)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica'>Linked_Aurica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>People can only live by forgetting the bad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epilepsy, Gen, Graphic Description, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, Medical Conditions, Motorcycles, Seizures, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:52:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linked_Aurica/pseuds/Linked_Aurica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild's day out on his motorcycle ends in a tragedy.</p><p>Time is faced with his worst nightmare. </p><p>Hyrule has to work harder than ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>People can only live by forgetting the bad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hehehehe enjoy this hell that I created</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wild loved his motorcycle more than anything in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his way of escaping the chaos that were his eight roommates. Well, except for Time and Hyrule who were both working a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule worked as a doctor at Castle Town General Hospital. Specifically at the Emergency Department. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time did the same profession, but was working at the air ambulance at one of the bases in Hateno Village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All nine lived in Lon Lon Ranch, just outside of Castle Town, in what used to be a farmhouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going for a ride," Wild announced, grabbing his helmet and keys off the table. "Again?" was Legend's remark. The pink haired cartograph student looked up from his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, again. I gotta go to the store anyway. Do you need something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend shook his head and returned to his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Drive safe!" came Sky's voice from the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will do!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Wild left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend looked back up from his work to Sky, who had gotten up to get himself something to eat. "I still don't get why he loves that bike so much," Sky said, "one day he will crash with how he drives." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a he-problem," Legend replied. "I'm more surprised that he didn't get a ticket with his speed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky let out a hum in reply and fixed himself some ramen noodles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now they were the only ones home. Twilight and Four were at college, Warriors had a field trip with his military class and Wind went to a friend's house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The silence is odd. Normally, this house is full of yelling," Sky said. "I'm glad it's silent, so I can finish this damn assignment," Legend replied with a huff. Making an accurate map of Hyrule was a challenge to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Legend?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky walked over to the table with his steaming bowl of ramen, when he spotted something on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend looked up and saw Sky standing at the table with a bottle in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't these Wild's meds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild was halfway to the store. The one he normally went to was closed for remodeling and so he had to go to one further away from town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was fine; he loved the country and riding there was his favorite pastime. He knew this road was deserted most of the time and sped up just a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With music softly playing, he raced through the fields. He didn't think he'd ever be able to get on a motorcycle. His own brain finally ceased the fight against him. What made him stare into space for what felt like hours or on the ground with sore muscles and a splitting headache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bless science for the existence of meditation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Medication… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I forgot to take my medication! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization hit like a brick. He stopped his bike, turned around and decided to forget about the groceries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still far away from the former farmhouse, when the familiar feeling crept over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, he was still going at top speed, when his brain swept him away from reality and plunged him into darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time sat at his desk, doing some paperwork. His colleague who they nicknamed Navi, because she talks a lot, sat across him sipping her tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet, save for the occasional clink of the mug hitting the table and the typing on a keyboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the red phone that hung on the wall rang. Fraser was the first to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Air ambulance, what the emergency?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Navi, Time and Dale already stood with their suit halfway on, while Fraser wrote down the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're on our way," Fraser said and turned around to give the signal to go. Time grabbed the tablet that listed the information of the accident and ran as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the information, when he stepped into the helicopter. He quickly let Fraser know that they were taking off and Navi started the motor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do we have?" Dale asked, sitting in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A twenty-five year old male who had a motorcycle accident," Time read. "Injuries unknown as of now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were roughly ten minutes flying time away from the base. And it was then that Time realized it was the country road that was close to where he lived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked out of the window, and soon spotted the red of the fire department. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see them," he heard Dale say at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all eyes out, Navi landed safely in the field close to the site. "You can go," she said and both males jumped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time grabbed the bag and the backboard, while Dale grabbed his bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Navi stayed behind and notified Fraser that they had landed and turned off the motor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time walked as fast as he could to the crash site, when he got a glimpse of the bike that was lying in the grass. He swore he recognized that bike, but he didn't dwell on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached the EMT that was the closest. "We have a twenty-five year old male, crashed with his bike. His left leg got pinned between the ground and his bike before it slid to the side. He hasn't regained consciousness," the nurse explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time nodded and headed over to the victim and when he was in full view, Time felt all the color drain from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wild. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Hylia," he breathed. He knew he recognized the bike and his worst nightmare became true. He shook off any horrible scenario and got to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dale saw the change in Time. "Do you know him?" he asked. Time nodded. "We live in one house with seven others," he quickly explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild still had his helmet on, and his head was held in place by a firefighter. Time was working on an IV line when a groan was heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over and saw his friend waking up. And then he started screaming. Time could tell it was in both fear and pain. "Wild! I know you're in pain and confused, but I need you to listen to me," he said, his voice firm but clear of any anxiety he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild woke up to voices. And more voices added to it. He had no clue why there were so many, but found out when he opened his eyes and let an involuntary groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if someone had replaced the inside of his body with lava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of it along his spine and left leg. His head killed him with a headache worse than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed until a voice cut through him. His eyes opened again and saw none other than Time hanging above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time hated how small the other sounded, but he had to push through. Wild's life was on the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's me," he said. He needed to assess the injuries and how far it came to head injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Do you know what day it is?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Wild thinking, but no answer came. This was worrying to Time. They had to remove his helmet and get him to the nearest hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild registered the pain again and even though he didn't move , he felt like he was stabbed over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the pain disappeared. As if someone had magically made it go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That magic was none other than the drugs they gave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time and Dale worked quick and precisely, and Wild was almost ready to be airlifted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, their job seemed to be testing them today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild didn't know what up and down was anymore thanks to the drugs, but did register a familiar feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could even make a sound, he was swept away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Time it felt like the clock had slowed down. He wanted Wild airlifted as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dale was about to secure the red blocks around Wild's head, when things went sideways. The stress seemed to be too much on Wild and his whole body took a life on its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's having a seizure!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dale opened his bag and prepared another drug. He realized that at this rate, they needed to intubate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another injection went into Wild's IV line and the young man went still a minute later. "I'm not risking anything," Time said. One look at Dale and they both were on the same line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time positioned himself behind his friend's head. It was surreal to do this to someone he knew but he needed to stop thinking: Wild's life was in danger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule was sifting through several patients. The day was hectic with lots of people coming in. accidents, overdoses. One had died when they were two hours in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not have a moment of rest. And then the phone rang. It was from Hateno. "Castle Town General Hospital, Hyrule speaking," he said after picking up. "Hi, Fraser here. I have a critical patient coming to you. A twenty-five year old male, got in a motorcycle accident, his left leg got pinned down. That's all that I have for now. They should be with you in ten minutes," Fraser said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, thank you, we'll be ready," Hyrule said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got his team ready for the next patient. Machines were put into place, medical supplies were prepared and soon the curtain got moved out of the way and Hyrule was faced with Time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time's colleague started talking." This is Link Anderson, twenty-five. Got into a motorcycle accident. Wasn't conscious when we arrived but did when we started working on him.  We gave him Ketamine against the pain," Dale explained while the rest loaded up their patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He had a seizure and we had to intubate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule tried not to cringe. He looked at Wild who looked unrecognizable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then looked at Time who looked absolutely horrified, even if he didn't show it, Hyrule could tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," he said and turned around to work on Wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend was about done with his assignment when his phone rang. The caller ID said it was Time. He picked up. "What's up, old man? Miss me already?" he said jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Legend, I need you to get to get to the hospital." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the serious tone of Time, indicated it was serious. "What happened?" he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wild got in an motorcycle accident. I was called to the scene and we brought him to Castle Town General Hospital," Time explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "We have his medication here. I think he forgot them," Legend remembered.  The silence on the other side was deafening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second time Wild woke up, he heard beeping. It already annoyed him and whatever it was, he wanted it gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even one movement, pain shot through his muscles and leg. Whoever was present in the place he was started talking. "Wow, try not not move," they said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever had knocked him out, made sure he didn't feel any pain. That was back in tenfold and he had to bite his tongue to not scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, he tried to shift to make himself comfortable. The hands were back, and that's when he snapped his eyes open. What greeted him was Legend hovering over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to speak, but the unbearable pain stole his breath and voice. He heard Legend call out and next his vision was filled with the face of Hyrule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did he come here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wild, if you can hear me, blink once for me," Hyrule instructed. Wild did so. "I know you're confused as to where you are and what happened and I will explain that to you, but first I'm going to give you some pain relief," Hyrule said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild felt blessed minutes later when the pain almost disappeared. He looked at Hyrule, now he could think a little bit better. He wanted to talk, but his throat felt incredibly sore and it felt like something was stuck in his windpipe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyrule saw the question lying in Wild's eyes. "You've been in a motorcycle accident," he started, "they had to intubate you. It's why you probably have the feeling that something is in your throat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild looked at the ceiling and started to think back on what had happened. Only to find blanks. He couldn't remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time told me you had a seizure. And here you had two more. Legend came here and had your medication." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words sparked something in Wild. He remembered forgetting them and turning around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dammit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Legend sat in the chair next to Wild's bed, listening to Hyrule's explanation. This all meant that Wild's days of driving were over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is gonna suck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild's bike was definitely in shambles, not able to be saved. He saw the moment Wild realized that as well. Frustration was clear on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your leg was pinned under the bike and is broken in two places. So driving is out of the question regardless," Hyrule continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild wanted to scream if he could right now. This was not how he had planned out his day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of his shift, Time went home as fast as he could. He knew Legend would be back by now, as visiting hours were over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within an hour he was back home and already felt the tension from outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside it was even worse; everyone was home and by the look of their faces, they anxiously waited for Time and had no clue yet what was going on. Expect Sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time! Hylia, what happened? Legend wouldn't tell us!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time let out a sigh. He knew this would happen as he was the first one home. He put his bag on the table and walked over to the couch, where he let himself fall onto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think this was single-handedly the worst day ever," he started. Everyone had their attention to the eldest of the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened? Where is Wild?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was Wind, who had noticed their energetic friend wasn't here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In hospital." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A collective gasp came from the other Links. "The damn idiot forgot his medication," Legend said. This was all the information they needed to know what had transpired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God, he'll be devastated…" Wind said. "I think his bike is not being able to be saved. And even if it were, he won't be able to ride," Sky said solemnly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was called to the accident. It wasn't pretty. He was lucky to survive this," Time said, still seeing Wild's face in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll help him," Wind said. "If anything, we could give him a new bike and save it until he is able to ride again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you realize that's not gonna work? By the time Wild is cleared to ride, the bike wouldn't work anymore," Legend said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weeks later that Wild was able to leave the hospital. He was happy to leave, but also deathly afraid. He knew he was being stupid and it almost cost him his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time had picked him up. He saw his friend staring at nothing. "Wild," he started. Wild let out a hum as acknowledgement that he was listening. "Wild, I know it's hard to accept, but your safety goes first," Time continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This fucking illness is controlling my life! I have to be on guard every damn time," Wild said, visibly angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time opened his mouth, but Wild cut him off. "No! Don't say you understand, cause you don't! You don't know what the fuck it feels like to have your one source of independency ripped away!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that the silence returned. And it continued until they were home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Wild didn't know was that everyone had been waiting in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild slowly made his way inside. His knee was wrapped up in a brace. It had been in a cast for three weeks, before they replaced that and now he walked with crutches. Wild had to think on the possibility that he would never get full strength in that leg anymore. But that was the least of his worries. His precious bike was gone and he would never get it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the intrusive thoughts could take over, a collective "surprise!" sounded when he entered the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A big banner with "</span>
  <em>
    <span>welcome home" </span>
  </em>
  <span>hung in the middle of the room. "Welcome back, wildchild!" Legend said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We missed you!" Warriors added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild couldn't help but smile. "You guys, thank you," he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sky stepped forward. "I know you just got home, but we have something for you," he said. Wild looked at him with suspension. "Please, none of Legend's pranks," he said. That earned him a "hey!" from Legend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't worry. I think you will love this," Sky said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild followed Sky and he saw that they went to the garage. "While we can't imagine what you feel right now, we wanted to give you something to give you some sort of goal," Sky said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This confused Wild even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when Sky opened the door to the garage, that he saw what his friend was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the garage stood his bike. The bike he had for a few years. The same one he crashed with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys.. How..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Wild made his way to his prized possession, Sky started to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We managed to get it back. It was set to be destroyed, but I know someone who could get his hands on it, so we got it fixed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild didn't know when he started crying, but when he did, he couldn't stop. He was beyond grateful, but it hurt at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, arms were around him. All eight of his friends were trying their best to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll help you. You'll get through this," Wind said, hugging Wild a little bit tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wild didn't know what to do with this affection, but he decided to accept it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he'd be okay eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!!</p><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>